1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curing organosiloxanes with microwaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dielectric heating is broadly known in the prior art and includes the various electromagnetic phenomena, such as electric currents, radio waves, infrared rays and light. There are two ranges of radiofrequencies, one termed "high-frequency" in the range of about 1 to 200 megacycles per second and another termed "microwave" in the range above 890 megacycles per second. The units "cycles per second" are now referred to as "Hertz" which will be used hereinafter.
Silicones have been described as transparent to microwaves and in certain ranges of radio frequencies are known to be either non-responsive or at best show a poor response, as described on page 7 of "Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, Plastics, Resins, Rubbers, Fibers" Volume 5, 1966, Interscience Publishers, a division of John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, pages 1 to 23 relating to dielectric heating.